The Night Out
by Anicka
Summary: This story is self insert. Don't like, don't read. It does not involve the characters. It does involve a voice actor and the director of FMA. These were written purely on random thought for the two VAs mentioned in this story. Read more inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This story is based on my imagination and real life experiences at the same time. The part with the bar, fake. The things Sonny says in this, real. Especially the Roy part...sigh Why can't he be real?**

**Mike: It's a fun story!**

Mike, Sonny and Ani decided to go for a walk in Dallas. Mike was going to play his guitar and Ani wanted to come, so she dragged Sonny along with her so she wouldn't have to sit by herself. Of course, since Ani was only 18, she had to have Sonny (him being Hughes and all) make her a fake id so she could get in. As Mike says, "21 and up" or something like that.

When they reached the place that Mike was playing at, it was about 10pm. He was to play until about 1am. Ani thought it was a long time, but she said that she would have fun joking around with Sonny seeing who could write the best limerick.

Mike took out his guitar and the announcer person announced him, because that's what announcer people do. They announce people. Mike then went on stage and gave a little speech. You know, the ones saying, "Hello. I'm going to play this...blah, blah, blah" and stuff like that. Then he sat down and started playing a mildly slow song. In other words, not too fast, but not extremely slow either.

Ani was sitting next to Sonny bouncing up and down like she usually was, and Sonny looked over at her and said, "Okay...who gave you the ice cream?"

Ani then pointed at Mike and said, "He did! It's his fault!"

Sonny just shook his head. "You're supposed to be 21 you know."

"Oh yeah..." Ani said and stopped bouncing. She didn't like having to be 21 yet. She liked being 18. Mike had promised her though that for her 21st birthday, him and Sonny would take her out for her first drink. She had just looked at them funny at first figuring that they were just joking, but here she was, pretending to be 21, and no drink.

"You wouldn't like it," Sonny told her.

Ani pouted. "I haven't even tried it yet. Besides...I just wanted a Fiery Blue Mustang."

Sighing, Sonny said, "One sip of that would probably make you drunk."

"But you light it on fire!" Ani shouted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay...obsessed Roy lover, and he's not even real."

"But you said dreams were good," she replied.

"But he's 2-D! They stick to their own dimensions."

"Oh."

Mike then finished his song and walked off the stage for a moment to get something to drink. It looked like some type of sparkling soda. Ani smiled at him and he smiled back. "Having fun?"

She nodded. "Yep!"

Sonny then grabbed Mike and said, "HELP!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **

**Sonny: "Cool story...but I think Mike needs to have a bigger part.  
**

Ani then grabbed on to Sonny and said, "But he has to go play another song!" She then started tugging on his shirt. "Let go!"

Sonny did and slumped down into his chair. Mike looked at Ani and said, "Please don't kill him."

She smiled then shooed Mike off. "Alrighty then!"

Sonny took out a pencil and started drawing on a napkin. "Maybe she should look like this."

"What are you doing," Ani asked him.

"Nothing at all kiddo."

Ani's face turned red with anger. "I'm not a kid you dork! I'm 21 remember..."

"I call Colleen "kiddo" all the time," Sonny replied unfazed.

"But...but..."

"But what?"

Ani stood up. "But nothing!" She then stood up on the table right before Mike started playing his next song and shouted to everyone in the room, "Hey everyone! It's Hughes! Run away or he'll show you his new Savannah first day of school edition!"

Everyone looked at her funny. When she noticed that it didn't work, she sat back down in her chair. "Nice way to keep your cover," Sonny whispered.

Confused, Ani looked at him and replied, "But I thought this was no cover..."

Sonny just shook his head as a man as big and strong as Armstrong came up to them. "I'm sorry little lady, but I'm going to have to ask you and your friend to leave."

"But why!?" Ani yelled at him.

He replied, "You're causing a commotion."

"Did you just call me small...?"

"No I called you little..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE THAT SHE'S LIKE A GRAIN OF SAND THAT PEOPLE DON'T SEE AND STEP ON! I GREW AN INCH YOU KNOW!"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Enough Edward Elric."

"For your information," Ani said facing Sonny, "I used to say stuff like that before I started watching Fullmetal Alchemist. That's the reason I first got into the show. Then I saw Roy..."

The guy who looked like Armstrong asked, "Who's Roy?"

"Oh Roy is my husband. He's not here right now, but him," Ani said pointing to Sonny, "and him," she then said pointing to Mike, "are close friends of his. My husband is a general (1) you know, and if they wouldn't have gotten rid of the position of Fuhrer, he would've been Fuhrer instead! He's also the flame alchemist, so I'd watch out!"

"The flame who?"

Ani shook her head. "The flame alchemist! Can't you hear?"

Sonny stood. "I'm sorry about this sir. We'll be leaving now."

"But Sonny! I wanna see Mike play!"

"He'll play for you later, I'm sure," Sonny replied grabbing his napkin and Ani by the arm. "Let's go."

"Aw darn!" Ani whined.

Mike looked across the room from where he was finally able to start playing his song and started laughing. Everyone looked at him, so he started singing. "All I wanna do is drink beer for breakfast. All I wanna eat is them BBQ chips..." (2)

TO BE CONTINUED...by Sonny's request...

Notes:

(1)- He was promoted to Brigadier General and even though he gave all that up, people still called him general, right?

(2)- Beer for Breakfast by The Replacements


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: This chapter contains a guest star! I wonder who it could be...? BTW...the limerick in here, Sonny actually did write something on the order of that. That's what gave me the idea. Sadly...**

After Sonny and Ani were kicked out, Ani went to the street corner and sat down. "It's not fair!" She shouted to no one in particular.

"Your fault," Sonny replied sitting next to her.

"I miss Mike already."

Sonny grinned. "There once was a girl named Ani who sounded really fawnee. She got kicked out, expected no doubt...and then rain fell on Sonny's drawing," He said finishing looking at his napkin.

"I'm sorry," Ani said wiping her tears. "It's just that, I wanted to see Mike play his guitar!"

"You got yourself kicked out."

She slapped him. "You're mean Sonny!"

"Hey! I got kicked out too, you know!"

Mike then walked out of the bar he was playing at. "Come on you two. Stop fighting. I kicked myself out because it just got boring after you guys left."

Ani looked up confused. "Huh?"

"What I mean is that you causing all the racket made it a little too much fun," Mike told her patting her head.

She sighed. "Let's go..."

Ani, Mike and Sonny then walked down the street looking at all the big city lights. Ani still got dizzy when she looked up and saw big buildings, yet she wanted to move to Fort Worth to be closer to her new job that she was determined to get.

The next morning Ani met Mike at the studio. "Yo!"

"Hey," Mike replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Working on this script."

Ani tried to peek over his shoulder, but he hid it from view. "Aw! What script is it?"

Grinning, Mike answered, "It's a secret. Can't tell."

"It's always a secret."

He laughed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here for my audition," Ani replied happily.

"What audition?"

"You know...that one audition for that one show."

Mike looked a bit dazed. "You're auditioning but have no clue what you're auditioning for?"

"Correct!"

"Heh."

Ani ran down the hall and Mike followed her the best he could. She was pretty fast or maybe Mike was just slow. The world may never know. Back to the story now. Ani then ran into someone and fell down. "Ouch..."

"Sorry about that," a man's voice said as he reached out his hand to help her up.

She followed his outstretched hand up to his face. "Hi Vic!" She then grabbed his hand and bounced herself up.

Vic smiled. "You look familiar."

"It's Ani!"

"Hey! How are you?"

"Just peachy!" Ani replied. "I'm auditioning for something!"

Vic turned to Mike. "They're having auditions?"

Mike just shrugged. "I really think she's just looking for an excuse to get rid of some energy."

Vic laughed then turned back to her. "I have to go. See you later?"

Ani nodded. "Sure!" Her and Mike then continued down the hall.

Mike just followed her since she had finally stopped running and started walking with a bit of a skip in the step. He raised his eyebrow as she began to turn down different halls. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Nope! Do you?" Ani replied.

"I'm following you."

"Well, do you know where we're at?"

Mike answered, "Of course I do. I've been working here for ten years. I would hope I knew where we were at."

Waiting, Ani questioned, "Then where are we?"

"By the engineering room. Look through that window."

Ani looked through the window at her left. "Cool equipment. Can we play on it?"

"They're not toys."

"You could record my voice then make it sound cool right?"

"Heh." Mike grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around to go back down the hall the way they had just come. "I think we should go outside for some fresh air, don't you?"

She pouted. "I guess..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**I love you teacher! --That would be Zakai! Read her stories y'all! She rocks like anime radio!**

Sonny was making his way into the studio as Ani and Mike were walking out. "Sonny!" Ani shouted running up and tackling him.

"Hey kiddo! What are you doing here?" Sonny asked surprised.

"I wanted to play with the equipment, but Mike won't let me."

He smiled. "Hey, keep your hands off that equipment."

"I can't help it. It's just so big," Ani said staring at the building. "Must touch." Sonny grabbed her by the back of her shirt and turned her around. "You know Sonny, these cookies taste really good especially with milk. Cookies and milk." She laughed.

"Chocolate chip?" Sonny asked.

She thought for a moment. "Nah, Oreo, but chocolate chip sounds really good right now."

Mike stayed standing where he was as he asked Sonny how his book was coming along.

"It's going well," Sonny replied.

"That's good. I can't wait till it's out so I can buy and read it."

Smiling, Ani said, "I know what it's about! Do you want to know?"

Mike shook his head. "Nope. I want to be completely surprised when I read it. I don't want to know anything about it."

"I think Sonny was working on a character last night before we were kicked out."

"Heh."

Turning to Sonny, Ani told him, "The book has officially been promoted in Australia, California, Illinois, Texas and England!"

"Thanks Ani!" Sonny replied.

"Aren't you glad you have me?"

"Couldn't be gladder!"

She wrinkled her forehead in confusion before looking to Mike. "So when is the next con?"

"Do you mean the one that you'll be at?" Mike asked.

"Of course."

Mike thought. "That would be Anime Central in Rosemont."

Ani grinned. "Cool! Maybe I'll have pink hair!"

"Maybe."

"Don't forget to send me a picture," Sonny added.

Ani rolled her eyes. "Whatever…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: This chapter contains Section 8 Comedy and an appearance of Mydian Graves. Sort of. lol Don't know what those are? Then read to find out!**

Mike had to go back inside to finish working on the script that was top secret and was hopefully going to be announced soon. Sonny also went inside. He had to do a record a few lines for Brina. Ani asked Mike if she could borrow his laptop so she could get online to check her myspace like he always did when he was on break and being unproductive. He nodded, so she took it and went into the other room so she would not be bothering him.

After checking her myspace and her email for new fanfics to read, she decided to do a search for Section 8 Comedy, a comedy troupe that Mike was a founding member of. She found the myspace site and was looking at a few videos they had on there. She saw one about a voice over audition and since she was interested in doing voice over work, she decided to check it out. She pressed play.

She saw Mike sitting in a chair and then another man walk in. "That kind of looks like Chris Rager," she thought.

"Hello," Mike said to him.

"Howdy," the other guy said back to him.

They then got down to business, but the actor spoke extremely fast without any pauses, so Mike had to teach him what periods and commas were. The man asked a question and Mike replied that that sort of stuff was usually taken care of in public schooling.

Then another man came in, but Mike just said, "No, no." The man looked confused and left.

The next guy who came in was a rapper sort of person who didn't think that microphone was working. "Oh…I assure you it works," Mike said.

When Mike asked him to state his name, he thought it was plural, but the guy let him know that it wasn't. He then stated his agent. "I am represented by T-Bone's Talent and…"

"Waffles!?" Ani questioned out loud. "Please tell me he did not just say he was represented by waffles because that's what it sounded like." She continued to watch.

The guy eventually was asked to leave. After that, another man came in but from a different direction. He turned and saw Mike sitting there. "Uh…excuse me, sir?" he said.

"Oh me?" Mike asked pointing to himself.

"You're in my seat."

Mike stood up. "Oh sorry!"

The man looked around and asked where everyone was and Mike pretended to not know what he was talking about, so the man said, "I'm holding auditions today. I'm the director." Mike replied that he had been the only there for a while. The director then just said, "Oh screw it. You get the job."

Mike shouted, "Yes!" with his hands up in the air.

The video stopped and Ani shook her head at what she saw. Mike appeared behind her. "I thought I heard my voice."

"Oh. I was just watching a video from the Section 8 Comedy site," Ani replied. "It was the voice over one."

"I didn't know they recorded that one."

"They must have because I just watched it." She pointed her finger at him. "You cheated to get that part! I can't believe you Mike! And here I thought you were a good person!"

"That was just improvisation sweetie," he replied.

"But still. That's terrible." She stood and Mike caught his laptop quickly so it wouldn't break. "I should do that when I audition!"

"You wouldn't get the part doing that."

She sighed. "You should know I wouldn't do anything like that anyway."

"I could never be sure with you," Mike said grinning.

At that moment, Sonny walked in as he had just finished recording. He handed something to Ani. "Here you go."

"Mydian Graves! Cool! Does this have the Roger Rabbit Crazy song on it?" Ani asked excitedly.

"Sure does."

"That's my favorite!" Ani put it into the CD drive of the laptop and turned it on that song. She started laughing along with Mike as they heard Sonny singing like a rabbit. While it was on, Ani grabbed a piece of paper from the table next to her and a pencil and started to draw.

Sonny asked, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

When she was finished she handed it to him. "It's me with bunny ears," Sonny said amused. "It could use a bit of work, but at least I look good."

"Right…" Ani said slowly as she began to walk back to the room Mike and her were originally in. On her way in, she saw someone that she wanted to meet for a long time. She really just wanted to hear his voice. Seeing him, that was a bonus.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Two new characters will be joining this story with their own tales of randomness. Who will they be? STICK AROUND TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER OF _THE NIGHT OUT_!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: This chapter I would like to dedicate to Sonny Strait because he felt left out after reading the last chapter. His comment you ask?**

**Sonny: Great! But now you have too much Mike. Needs more ME!**

**He also said, "Soon FUNimation people will start saying that you're not anyone till you've been in an Ani story." That made me very happy! I'm not sure who all will be added in this story, but hopefully four certain people would like to help out. I've yet to ask two of them and one of them has already appeared in a former chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

"My oh gosh! IT'S TRAVIS WILLINGHAM!" Ani screamed loudly.

Travis jumped back from her as Mike and Sonny ran into the room. Mike quickly rushed behind Ani because he knew what was bound to happen next. Ani kept staring. "Hey. You know me then?"

"Roy Mustang! Of course I know him! But you…"

He then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Ani went into shock and fell back into Mike's arms. "Knew that would happen," Mike said.

Travis laughed. "When she comes to, tell her to send me a message on myspace. I'm heading out. I have to pick someone up."

"Sure," Mike answered.

After Travis had left the room, Sonny went over to Ani and flicked her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Ow! That hurt you know!"

"I barely touched you," he replied.

"Whatever. Hmph!"

Mike turned to her. "Travis said to send him a message on myspace later, okay?"

"He really said that!?"

"Yep."

Ani then rushed to Mike's laptop where he laid it down at, but he grabbed it. "Promise you won't try to drop it this time?"

She smiled sweetly. "I promise."

"Of course you do," Mike whispered to himself.

Ani went to her myspace page and found Travis in her friend's list. She clicked on his picture and then went to send him a message. It took her a while to think of what she was going to type. About ten minutes later, she finished. "My oh gosh! I just sent a message to Travis!" Ani shouted.

Mike laughed. "Really?"

"You know, building up the courage to send a message to the guy who has the voice of the guy you love is hard."

"Nah," Mike told her.

She giggled. "I hope he writes back!"

--_Later that night—_

"I would love to be in your story! Make sure Vic's hair is big and perfectly coiffed and I'll tell Travis tomorrow (we're going to see The 300)... I really loved working on Trinity and was incredibly sad when it ended... Mike and I both got pretty teary eyed when we wrapped... I'm really glad you enjoyed the show as well…" Ani read. She looked at the line below it and smiled really big. "Great pictures by the way! You're very photogenic. My best to you and keep in touch..."

She checked to see if Mike happened to be online and he was so she told him about the message she got after she said, "I got a message from Troy!" Then she squealed. "But you know, it's no big deal. He's cool…he's a good actor…"

"Go ahead," Mike wrote back.

"Thank you! I GOT A MESSAGE FROM TROY! HE'S SO COOL! TROY IS TOTALLY AWESOME!" She then typed, "I'm okay now. All better."

Mike did not know what to do so he just laughed. She sent him a copy of the message after she asked him if he had cried at the end of Trinity Blood. He wrote back saying, "He was just making stuff up because he exaggerates like that."

"I don't believe you. Troy is cool!"

_--The next day at the studio—_

"Sonny, you will never believe what happened last night," Ani told him.

"Try me," Sonny replied back.

"Troy Baker sent me a message!"

He raised his eyebrow. "Okay, but he is such a girl. He needs to be in drag."

"Why are you all so mean to Troy?" she asked. "He's such a nice person! I don't even know what drag means, but I like Troy, so I'll stick up for him!"

Shaking his head, Sonny grinned. "Let's get some cookies."

"Chocolate chip and oreo!" Ani declared. They walked into the break room and found the cookies that they had bought after the Travis incident and stashed away. "Sonny? What does coiffed mean?"

"I think it means to fix your hair." He took a bite of his cookie.

"What's wrong with my hair!? I like my hair, thank you!" Ani yelled at him.

He finished off his cookie and replied, "Did I say coiffed to you?"

"I'm so confused…" She also finished off her cookie then laid her head down on the table. She sighed.

"What is it?"

"I am…depressed…"

Sonny smiled. "Again?"

Looking up at him and staring, Ani growled, "What do you mean again…?"

"I know. You're trying to be a dog of the military aren't you?"

"Actually," she began, "while Mike was gone this morning, I went to go play with the doggie named Kilo after kilogram."

"His dog," Sonny repeated just to make sure he had understood her right.

She shook her head. "You're no fun."

"I thought you said I was a lot of fun."

"You are."

"But then you just said that…"

"I know. Forget what I said."

Sighing, Sonny stood up to keep the saneness that he had left in him, well, in him. "I have to work on my book."

"Exciting!" Ani then turned to her readers and said, "Don't forget to pick up Sonny's new book called _We Shadows _which will be printed for Tokyopop this summer!"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Do I ever say anything interesting in these? This conversation between Troy and me...well we were just being stupid. lol I don't have any messages from the guys at the moment. I'll try to get one soon though. Enjoy!

A few days later, Troy Baker decided that he was going to come to Texas to see Ani. Earlier, they had been having a conversation about robes and house shoes.

"My robe is better than yours!" Troy said to Ani.

"Nuh uh! I say we have a competition on who has the best robe," Ani replied.

"A competition?"

"Yes! We have to wear our robes and Sonny, Travis and Mike will vote on whose they like the best. I know Travis will vote for mine for sure!"

Troy glanced off in different directions. "Well that could be a bit precarious."

"What does that mean?" Ani asked. Troy read off to her the whole definition along with the pronunciation of it. "Oh! So you mean people are going to fall over laughing."

Shaking his head, Troy said, "No..."

"Well, we wouldn't have to wear the robes if you didn't want to."

"If what before wasn't precarious then that would be even more so."

"Why," Ani questioned. With no answer from Troy, she continued, "You're just scared because you know that I'll win and you'll be embarrassed because my robe is better than yours!"

"No."

"I don't get it Troy!"

Troy put his head in his hands. "Normally when people wear robes..."

Ani cut him off. "It's not like we'd be wearing them without clothes..." She shrugged.

"What I was saying was that normally when people wear robes, they just wear their robe," he finished.

"I don't..."

"Well most people do."

Ani pouted. "So we can't have a competition on who has the best robe?"

His head was put back in his hands. He sighed.

"Besides, Sonny, Mike and Travis would vote for me no matter what," Ani said. Then she thought, 'Afterall...guys don't vote for guys in robes. That would just be weird.'

Troy then changed the subject to something that wouldn't go off in a complicated direction. (That actually wasn't the word he used, but I can't remember because I didn't save the conversation...oops...)

Eventually, he had to go because him and Ani had talked for almost six hours and they were both very tired. Well, Ani wasn't because she can talk and talk and talk and talk and talk...etc. So Troy left to go to bed, and Ani left to go to bed soon after with her kitty by her head.

Ani also now believes that Troy has a favorite saying. "Right on."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Same as in last one but this time with Mike and me, we were just being stupid. No...this time it was more dorky. hugs Mike hehe (I need more of Sonny...) By the way, his first book is finished and it will be out this August and you can find it at B. Daltons, Walden's Books or places like that. (I think I had those bookstore names right.) It'll be on the TokyoPop stands. So make sure you check it out, and if you want anymore information, just message me and I'll hook you up. Thanks everyone!

After everything was finished at the studio the next day, Mike walked Ani back to where she was staying since it was close to where they were anyway. "Mike, Sonny says I have to get a job while I'm working at FUNimation. I told him that that was why I was double majoring, but when I become a director and writer like you, I can quit the other job right?"

"Sure!" Mike replied.

"Sonny also said that I'll probably start off with little parts, but that's okay. Do you think I can do it Mike?"

Mike smiled. "We shall see, huh?"

"In two years! That seems forever away," Ani said throwing her arms in the air dramatically. "How long did it take you before you started directing?"

Thinking for a moment, he replied, "Two or three years."

"I'm going to beat that!"

"You have big plans."

Ani stopped and crossed her arms. "Well, it's better than having no plan at all! I guess I need to get a job there first! I know! I'll do vos!"

"Did you just say you were going to 'do' VAs!?"

"Huh?"

Mike shook his head. "That's naughty sweetie."

"I said V O S you dork!" She yelled at him.

"Well it just sounded the same when you said it so fast like that."

She sighed.

Soon they were there and Mike left to go back to his place. Ani went to her room and got on her laptop to see if Troy was online which he wasn't. "Aw! And he said that he was going to talk to Travis, too!" Waiting for a few minutes and still no sign in, Ani decided it was time for sleep.

Eventually she woke up to see if he had gotten on or not yet and there was still no Troy. "And it's two in the morning, and I can't sleep. Mike is busy with his script, Sonny is working on his next book, who knows what Troy is doing! I can't call anyone because it's too late or early…hmm…so all I can do is lay down in this bed, all snuggled under the blankies and…watch anime!"

'_Remember that youtube is bad. You shouldn't watch anime on there.'_

"Darn it Mike! It's not fair! Why did you have to say that to me!? Where else can I watch anime!?"

'_Uh…buy the DVDs?'_

"That's a good point. I could do that. That would be the right thing to do."

'_Heh.'_

"Okay, I'll just sit here and try to fall asleep."

She finally did and then woke up just in time to get ready and run across the street to the studio to scare Mike when he came to work.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. A little conversation in a message

**Author's Note: A little insert to the story since I haven't been able to talk to some of the guys lately to get any ideas. Everyone is really busy with cons and things. If any of you live in the Chicago area, Mike, Troy and Travis will be Anime Central this weekend. That's May 11-13. Passes can be purchased at the door for $50 each. I believe that covers all three days. Also, for those who watch Bleach, the fourth opening song (I think fourth), Ichirin no Hana, the group who did that will be there. HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. Make sure you look up Maki and Yusuke, the two lead singers. Troy will also be filming for Anime Road Rage at ACen, so watch out for that. You never know when he may grab you and shove you in front of a camera asking questions about the convention.**

**Also, Sonny is promoting his new manga, We Shadows, which will be out in August of this year. He will be going to a certain amount of cons around the US. He's looking for other conventions to go to, so if any of you have connections with conventions in your area, let me know, and I'll tell him. The deal is that anyone who notifies him about a con and he goes, they get a free drawing from Sonny Strait himself, and let me tell you, he's an amazing artist that has come a long way from his Mr. Average days, and that was eighteen or so years ago!**

**This story is basically just a message I sent to Mike and I wrote a story inside the message for him that has to do with what the message says. Enjoy! And sorry for the long A/N.**

Okay...so maybe it was a little overdramatic but you could at least say, "Of course you can still get a job sweetie," or even, "It's okay sweetie. Things happen. We'll still have a party. Just do well on your Logic exam, okay?" See!? That's what you're supposed to say. You're supposed to make the person feel better because...uh...that's just the nice thing to do. P

Don't worry. I still love ya! And my little Kilo! Or is Kilo big? Because my Kilo is little...You still got to show me a picture of him you know. You've already seen my Kilo. My Kilo is in my display picture. Oooh! Mike! When I move to Texas, can our two Kilos get married if they like each other? That would be so kawaii! We'd be family! In a strange sense...

Mike: blinks

Ani: What?

Mike: You want my dog to get married to your dog that is a stuffed animal dog?

Ani: nods What's wrong with that?

Mike: Something living marrying something not living...Doesn't that sound a little awkward.

Ani: Well...a little...I suppose.

Mike: And we wouldn't be related. I'm my Kilo's dad and you're your Kilo's mom. Think about it as you marrying your boyfriend. Now, would his parent and your parents be related?

Ani: Well...they already know each other...

Mike: That's not what I asked.

Ani: Well...the connection is there with me and Justin. WAIT I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED YET!

Mike: shakes head I didn't say you were. Heh I just said to think, as in to use your imagination.

Ani: Oh.

Mike: But even if our Kilos would get married, it still stands that we would not be related, just our dogs through marriage.

Ani: So our Kilos can marry?

Mike: It never ends...!

Ani: blinks


End file.
